A Jolly Phantomized Christmas
by LisalikesPhantom
Summary: Just some jolly Christmas Cheer with Erik. yay! Phantom!


A Jolly Christmas!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Must you depress me repeatedly?

Erik sat at his desk, rummaging through past scores. There were a whole stack of them, and he was distracting himself from what was happening in the upper world. Indeed, it was Christmas. And oh, how he hated it. Which is why he never celebrated it.

But why should he? It's not like he ever had anyone to celebrate it with. _You could have had her…_he thought. Then he gave a cold laugh. She would never have stayed with him. No. His fate was to live in complete solitude. But there is one thing fate would let him have. And no matter how much anyone tried, he would never give it up for anyone.

Music.

It was what kept him sane, what made his life in the catacombs enjoyable. He was no longer constantly depressed, nor did he wallow in self pity for days on end. No. He had learned to accept his life as a lonely soul, and he did not mind it. One cannot blame him for thinking about Christine from time to time, but he did not dwell.

Picking up new sheets of paper, a fresh quill and ink, he strolled over to the organ. He sat down, and began to play. He had now entered that piece of his soul, that dark sanctuary which allowed his genius to be transferred onto pages. He was about to write out the perfect measure that he heard in his head…when BANG!

Erik's fist met the keys, "Curse it!"

He swiftly snatched his faithful Punjab Lasso from its hook and, as if in one movement, appeared in the doorway.

What he saw was…preposterous. His jaw dropped, and his lasso hung uselessly by his side.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ERIK!!!" shrieked a girl. A girl?

There were two girls. And they both looked oddly familiar.

"…Chris…tine?" Erik asked unsurely.

"Hi ERIK!" she waved madly.

"What…how…who's that?" Erik inclined his head towards the other girl.

Christine looked puzzled. Tilting her head, she answered, "Erik, don't be silly, it's raoul!"

Erik's eyes widened. He did not even recognize the beloved Vicomte, what with all the make up on the fop's face.

Christine broke the silence, "Erik, Erik, _look!"_ she whirled around and pointed at the opposite wall dramatically. Erik could not believe it. There stood a fat Christmas tree, ridiculously decorated with obnoxiously clashing colours. Poor tree. There was barely any green left. A long table he had never seen before was laden with all sorts of food, and several presents lay on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erik asked, growing very irritated.

"We brought you Christmas, Erik!" Christine exclaimed, "We figured you'd be lonely!"

"I enjoy my loneliness, thank you very much", Erik retorted.

"Oh come, Erik! Just wait and see! The guests will really get you into the Christmas mood!

"YOU INVITED _GUESTS?!"_ Erik asked menacingly.

"Of course, dear, a Christmas party is no party without guests!" Christine replied.

"A Christmas Par - Right, I'll just be in my room composing – "

"Erik, put this on!!!!" Christine yelled, as if Erik had not spoken. She was holding up what looked like a very large red suit, black boots, a hat and a fake beard.

"What in the name of – "

"It's Santa, Erik! You have to dress up as him and hand out presents!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

"Please Erik?"

"Absolutely not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NOOO!"

And with that, he made a fast get away. Or at least, he attempted to. Christine was freakishly strong, and held his arm. "Erik…I can sit on your lap and tell you what I'd like for Christmas…" she purred, and batted her eyelashes.

"Uhh….umm…HEY!" the manwoman spoke. Foppish, it shook its fist.

Erik gazed into Christine's face, and their eyes locked. She moved in, and her lips parted. Erik continued to look at her softly, smiling, until: "NO!"

Within a fraction of a second he was in his room with the door locked. He sat down and began to play, anything that came to his mind, bits of his previous works, songs that he loved. Once again he became absorbed into his music, and did not stop for what seemed like days on end. When he at last removed his hands from the keys, he had to cover his ears with his hands like a small child.

What came from the other room was horrid. It sounded like llamas were being tortured out there. He slammed open the door (if that's possible) and glared at all the people occupying his house.

"Erik! You came after all!" Once again Christine broke the silence.

The noise carried on. People were chatting and laughing merrily. Some people, obviously drunk, were sitting together singing strange songs. Erik strolled over to a man in a guy fox mask who was about to pour himself some wine. "Hello", Erik said, and snatched the wine bottle from the man's hand. Closing his eyes, he put his lips to the bottle, intending to take a long swig.

But he spat out the substance in disgust. "Bah! What in the name of God and all the saints IS this?!"

A dark white paste – like substance ran down his chin.

"Egg nog, mate", V said.

Erik frowned, "Do you mean to tell me I just tasted eggs mixed with sugar?"

"With cream, spices, and a touch of rum. An excellent source of calcium", V said automatically. Erik took another sip, this time expecting what was to come. "Not so bad." He was about to pour himself a glass, when a very drunk Christine wobbled over.

"Erik, open your present!" She giggled madly. She was holding no present.

Erik raised his eyebrows. Not that she saw that.

"All right", Erik replied, and walked away. Massaging his temples, he thought of a way to get rid of everyone…everything. He was enjoying his egg nog, deep in thought, when Christine found him again.

"ERIK! I said open it! Come on!" She reached up towards his mask. Erik snapped back, spilling his drink all over himself, "Damn it, Christine, what are you doing?"

"Erik, people want to seeeeeeeeeee you. Their …" – she hiccoughed – "house guest!"

Erik glared at her, "Well their house guest is about to kick them all - !"

But he was cut off. A girl was walking towards him and the drunk mad woman. She was glaring at Christine, "You foolish woman, leave him alone!"

"Heh?" was all Christine could say.

"You, Chrissy, or what ever, stop molesting him. Besides", she smiled wickedly at Erik, "it's quite sexy, don't you think?"

Christine was stumped. She just stood there, mouth open, eventually drooling.

"Heyyyyy, you!" raoul ran over – or at least, attempted to. He stumbled and almost knocked the unknown girl over, "Heyyyyy, WAZZUP!"

He grinned broadly, then grimaced, "Leave Lotte alone. She lost her scarf and I saved-"

"Oh yeah? I don't care! Get lost and leave me alone, you stupid fop!" and with that, she punched him in the stomach.

Erik gaped. The girl turned towards him, and smiled, "Wanna get out of here?"

Erik nodded.

"I'm Luisa. This place is wayyy to foppish for me. I mean, well, not that your lair is foppish, but there are just too many fops here. Except for V over there, cool guy. You don't belong here right now, and neither do I, the foppery is unbearable."

Erik smiled. He didn't mind the rambling…he actually kind of enjoyed it.

Luisa took his hand and they exited via swish cloakness.

"Where do you want to go?" the girl asked the sexy masked man. She couldn't believe he came with her.

"Well…I don't know. I don't get out often you see, due to…ah…_complications._" Erik explained.

"I understand. Well, we can just walk around, if you want."

They strolled along a winding path, discussing music.

"You should play me something some time!" Luisa exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Erik chuckled, "Alright. When those…er…guests are gone. But you look cold, let's go in there."

They walked into a small shop that looked much like a tea house, and stopped on the threshold.

"Um…" Luisa blushed, looking up.

"What…?" Erik looked at the plant-thing confused.

"Haven't you heard of mistletoe…?" Luisa asked.

"Uh…can't say I have…" Erik replied.

"Well…uh…the tradition is that...well, when two people are standing underneath one, they have to…er…-" She looked at Erik, and was slightly startled by how close he had moved. He tilted her chin up, and asked softly, "What?"

"They have to…-" "Kiss." Erik finished. He leaned in, and they kissed. Luisa's heart raced, and when their lips parted, she giggled.

"What?" Erik asked.

"Oh I just…good thing you went for the kiss at that moment…I don't know what it is but my mouth wasn't functioning properly and I think I was about to drool."

Erik was startled by such honesty, but smiled. "I have never been glad for it to be Christmas." He stated, and a sad smile spread across his lips.

"And I have never been so glad to be standing under a mistletoe with someone. It's always so stupidly awkward and embarrassing and gross. Not that it wasn't awkward but in a good – "

" – It's okay, I understand", Erik laughed.

"Shall we get some real wine?" Luisa asked, grinning.

Erik sniggered, "Or some egg nog perhaps."

Luisa laughed. "Well, what ever pleases you, monsieur Fantome."

She took his hand and led him to a table.

"Merry Christmas, Erik", she said.

"Merry Christmas, Luisa."


End file.
